Se acabó el verano
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO. Se acabaron las vacaciones, es hora de volver a casa y retomar la rutina. Algo complicado después de todo lo que los gemelos Pines han vivido. Oneshot.
**_GRAVITY FALLS_** **ES UNA SERIE DE ALEX HIRSCH**

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo fuera, volver a ver aquellas calles, en las que había transcurrido su vida, parecía algo irreal. No había cambiado prácticamente nada en los meses que habían pasado en Oregón y aun así no lograban convencerse del todo de que aquel fuera su hogar; echaban de menos los árboles y el aire puro, esperaban encontrarse con Wendy y la pandilla, Soos, Sally y los demás en cada esquina. Dipper desvió la mirada hacia Mabel y supo por su expresión al mirar a través de la ventanilla que ella se sentía igual. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le dio un par de palmaditas en la rodilla para sacarla de su abstracción y avisarla antes de que el conductor abriera la boca de que habían llegado.

Cargaron con sus respectivas maletas y bajaron las escaleras del autobús con algo de dificultad. No había mucha gente por la estación, así que no les resultó difícil encontrar a sus padres. Estaban cerca, agitando sus brazos. Por supuesto, ignoraban que la vida de sus hijos y el orden del universo habían pendido de un hilo por unos días, pero ellos no. Por eso Mabel corrió enseguida a su encuentro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

\- ¡Hola, cariño!-la saludó su madre con un par de besos en la cabeza-. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Qué gorro más chulo-observó su padre cuando Dipper se acercó, sin tanto entusiasmo pero igualmente feliz de verlos-. Y qué bien os veo, menudo color traéis. No habéis parado quietos con el tío Stan, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Qué va!-sonrió Dipper.

\- Espero que no le hayáis dado mucho la tabarra-dijo su madre con la imitación cómica de un gesto severo.

\- Nah-respondió Dipper, a lo que Mabel añadió:

\- Hemos sido unos angelitos.

\- Llamaré luego, para decirle que habéis llegado bien y darle las gracias-dijo el padre-. Pera antes, nos vamos a comer una pizza por ahí. Para celebrar vuestro cumpleaños.

\- Os llamamos mil veces-explicó su madre, rodeando a sus hijos con sus brazos-, pero ni siquiera daba la llamada.

\- Ya...Es que...El tío Stan estuvo haciendo unas pequeñitas obras-mintió Dipper.

\- ¡No veáis la que lió!-dijo Mabel, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

El padre de los gemelos sonrió mientras los liberaba de su carga.

\- Siempre fue el genio de la familia, pero cuando uno se hace mayor va perdiendo facultades.

Mabel miró a Dipper mordiéndose el labio. Él hizo gesto de mantenerlos cerrados con llave, mientras dejaba que su madre le acariciara el pelo afectuosamente y lo condujera hacia el coche familiar.

* * *

Si volver a estar en su ciudad les había parecido como un sueño, encontrarse de nuevo en su habitación, con todas sus cosas, sus camas, era más de lo que podían describir.

Mabel se sentó en su cama con sábanas rosas y se dedicó a adornar su pared con recuerdos de aquel verano: una de las primeras cartas que le envió Sirenardo, un recorte de periódico de cuando se vio obligada a salir con Gideon, una marioneta de fieltro, una foto con Candy y Grenda...Dipper, en cambio, lo único que hizo fue guardarse en el cajón de la mesita de noche la carta firmada por sus amigos y colocar con cuidado el gorro de Wendy sobre el cabecero de su cama.

\- Me habría gustado contarles todo lo que hemos visto, en lugar de mentir-Dipper miró a su hermana, quien se detuvo para enderezar un envoltorio de caramelo de cuando fueron a pedir chuches-. Los gnomos, los zombies, los unicornios...Es una pena haber visto todo eso y no poder contárselo a nadie.

\- Será mejor así. Es mejor dejarlos tranquilos en Gravity Falls.

\- Ya...¿Y lo del tío-abuelo Ford? ¿Crees que se lo contarán al abuelo o a papá?

\- No sé. Puede que algún día se armen de valor y les cuenten toda la historia. Yo, desde luego, no pienso decirles nada.

\- Hm. Yo tampoco.

Mabel se acostó en la cama, con la mirada en el techo, donde había colocado hacía un par de años pegatinas fosforescentes con forma de estrellitas. Pasó un momento en silencio, escuchando. En Gravity Falls sólo se oía el rumor de los árboles y a los animales del bosque; allí, en la ciudad, el ruido del tráfico y la televisión que veían sus padres en el salón de estar.

\- Sabía que sólo sería por un par de meses y que me gustaría...Pero no creí que lo fuera a echar tanto de menos.

\- Sí, yo también lo añoro muchísimo, y eso que nos fuimos esta misma mañana...-Dipper se acercó al armario y buscó su pijama para ponérselo-. Al menos tenemos las direcciones de los chicos, podemos seguir en contacto.

\- ¿Y Stan y Ford?

\- Supongo que escribirán, desde donde quiera que vayan.

Mabel asintió, aunque no demasiado segura, y se giró para ver cómo su hermano se ponía el pijama.

\- ¿Te vas ya a dormir? ¿No vas a probar la tablet que te han regalado papá y mamá?

\- Nah, estoy cansado. ¿Tú no lo estás?

\- Mi cabeza está pensando en tantas cosas que estoy de los nervios, no podría. Pero te prometo que apagaré la luz.

\- No es necesario.

Dipper abrió la cama y alzó un pie para meterse dentro pero se volvió de nuevo hacia Mabel.

\- ¿Tú crees que papá y mamá tienen razón? ¿Que deberíamos empezar a dormir en habitaciones separadas?

\- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado este verano, vas a necesitar agua hirviendo para despegarte de mí, hermanito-Mabel le contagió su sonrisita, pero Dipper supo que, en el fondo, incluso ahora que todo el peligro había pasado y estaban muy lejos de Gravity Falls, seguía habiendo mucho miedo en su interior-. Y, bueno, dejaremos eso para más adelante, cuando nos empecemos a avergonzar de los cambios en nuestros cuerpos.

La sonrisa de Dipper se ensanchó mientras se metía en la cama y se tapaba bien con las sábanas. Encontrarse con el olor del suavizante preferido de su madre y no el olor a humedad y polvo de la almohada de su vieja cama en la Cabaña del Misterio le hizo olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello, pensar que ahora su deber no era salvar a ningún familiar de las garras de un monstruo, sino aprobar el curso que se les echaba encima.

Sólo por un momento.

Aquella diabólica forma triangular acudió de sopetón a su mente e hizo trizas su comodidad. Se volvió otra vez hacia Mabel, quien había abierto un cuaderno forrado de fieltro rosa y decorado con formas de colorines y se dedicaba a escribir en él sin prestarle atención. Él no dijo nada.

Bill...Ya no estaba, ¿verdad? Tío Ford acabó con él para siempre, ¿no?

Incluso si se habían deshecho de él de verdad, Dipper tuvo la sensación de que Bill y su reino del terror lo iban a perseguir en sus sueños, cuando bajara la guardia, durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que el diablillo estaba en su cabeza estaba seguro de que no iba a pegar ojo aquella noche. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de lo pronto que cayó dormido y sin sueños.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
